


Annoying lil' Murmur

by Azlinne



Series: Continued Starters [1]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: This was originally on my story starts work but it got a lot of people wanting a continuation of it so here it is the full thing altogether. A mental bond was something special, it was something shared between soulmates, something everyone was supposed to have. Throughout life, you should hear the quite murmurer of a thought you can't quite decipher. As you get closer to your destined the unintelligible thoughts get louder, when it sounds like the thought is in front of you, generally that means so is your soulmate. To hear the thoughts of your soulmate clearly you had to touch, more specifically you had to press your foreheads together and just listen. To understand is to love, to feel and know that no one else out there will ever know you like your soulmate does. That all being said it also means that if you never hear the murmur you may never know that connection with someone.....





	1. Chapter 1

Mark was a wonderful person, sure he had his quirks, and his flaws but everyone knew that's what made him the person they wanted to befriend. He was kind and funny ever making people smile, it would only make sense that when he tried his hand at youtube he was able to draw in a crowd, though said crowd did grow bigger than anyone ever expected. He put on a smile for everyone and though most days it was genuine, there were times when he sat at his desk listening to silence, dreading that it would be like that forever.

Cons though, were a wonderful time for the American, every time he was invited to one he did his best to accept it. These were his chances, his hopes that one day before a gathering he would start to hear it, the soft sound of a thought that wasn't his own. It was a secret hope though, one he never let anyone know. He didn't want fans to think he was only going because of that, he really did appreciate them being there, to find his soulmate just meant it would make the whole thing that much better. This upcoming convention though was going to be better than all the others no matter what though, this convention would be bringing with it one of his best friends, Jack. They had never met in person yet, so Mark had specially asked if the Irishman had wanted to come down sooner like Bob and Wade were so they could all hang out, everything was set all that was needed now was for the others plane to land.

It was an about 9 am when Mark heard it, the faintest whisper of something he just couldn't quite catch. He stopped everything trying to listen, trying to make it out but he could never quite get there. He must have frowned because a few minutes later both his other guests had stopped what they were doing and were now trying to get him to snap out of it and tell them what was wrong.

"Don't you hear it?" Mark asked eyes glancing around trying to find the source, it was starting to make his head hurt as his brain strained itself to try and work out when the hell it was hearing. Bob and Wade looked at each other in confusion before shrugging they didn't hear a thing, nor know what to think on the matter. "Hey Buddy, maybe you just need to lay down for a bit longer? How about you go do that and we will wake you when its time to pick up Jack from the airport?"

Mark let out a breath of frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't tired but if it could help him get over this apparent break down his brain was having he guessed it was worth a shot. "Fine, but you better wake me up! I want to see that Irish potatoe's first reaction to actual sunlight!" They all laughed before he stood up and made his way back to his room in a vain hope to sleep.

Time inched by slowly, as it felt like his head was screaming at him to turn off that soft murmur that just refused to quit. Mark had long since figured out what was happening, apparently, his soulmate had been out of range to hear his whole life and was know for some reason closer to him. If he had to guess he'd say he would probably feel fine tomorrow as he got used to hearing the gibberish, but for now it felt like his brain was trying to murder itself. He could clearly see the time 11:47 am, the guys would be coming in to wake him up any time now and he felt sick, which meant he really only had one option…

Bob and Wade stood at the international travel doors alone, Mark having backed out of picking up Jack at the last moment stating he wasn't feeling well, It was fine but man did it make them worry. The Worrying didn't go away either when Jack came into view with a security guard actually carrying his bags for him. "Jack? Hey, what happened are you ok?" Bob was quick to ask as the guard put down the bags. "He will be fine his brains just having a little panic, apparently your friend here has never heard their soulmates thought murmurs before. It can be a bit of a shock to the system I've heard so it may be a good idea to just let him relax for tonight. have a nice stay, and good luck." The guard responded before turning back to head the way he came. Jack shuffled from foot to foot uneasily, he knew there were questions coming but he just didn't have the energy for them right now, "Can we... Can we talk about this tomorrow guys? I kinda just want to lay down." the Irishman muttered lightly before going to grab his bag...

The next morning the house was quiet as Mark sat outside with a cup of coffee enjoying the soft breeze in the air while it lasted. He was content, happy his brain had finally stopped its panic as every now and then a soft mutter enter his head letting him know his soulmate was still in the area just… well, he didn't really know what but if he had to guess sleeping. With Chica at his feet, it was easy to just let the morning pass as the random murmurs were slowly becoming more constant, further enforcing Marks thought that whoever the other person was, they had indeed been sleeping. The red-haired male leaned his head back eyes closing as he listened to the sounds that had plagued his head just the day before, it was funny how fast things could change. 

Jack had slowly slinked outside half an hour later, giving a tired smile to the other before scratching the back of his neck, "Mark, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to pass out before even getting to say hi. thanks for not waking me up though, It was a rough trip. I suppose--" Mark shook his head quickly trying to stop the other from continuing on. "Jack there's no need to apologizes! Honestly, I was sleeping when you came home, I didn't wake up till like 5... in the morning. You have nothing to worry about I got sick you had a rough trip maybe it was for the best we didn't see each other till now." He grinned further trying to prove his point that there were no problems. The Irishman looked shocked for a moment letting it sink in that Mark was in the dark as why he had had a bad trip, Mark knew nothing of the stigma that came with thinking you had no soulmate or the shock he felt to suddenly know he had a chance now.

Jack took a moment almost choosing not to saying anything else on the matter, but as he looked at the other he couldn't bring himself to hide the truth. "My soulmate is someone in this city Mark... I know we were going to hang out but do you think maybe you could help me find them?"

Mark didn't even think about it before nodding in agreement, "Jack that's wonderful! Of course, I'll help you. Hey, who knows maybe I'll find my soulmate too. I know they are around here somewhere..." He gave a dramatic gasp, "maybe they're you!!" He laughed loudly as Jack was quick to follow suit, "the Septilpier fans will love that one" the green haired male grinned.

Once Bob and Wade woke up they relaid their plan to the two and set up a game plan for it all, they would all stick together checking out all the sights in the city and if it happened that anyone heard a change they would follow it. The days passed quickly and though their adventures were fun both Mark and Jack found that the murmurs never got louder or quieter. They didn't know what really to think on the matter but Bob had calmed their nerves with the fact that it might just be that their soulmate was in another town over and that was why it didn't seem to change much...

PAX went much the same way as well, every day they would meet so many people and though they were so happy to meet everyone and put on these panels, they couldn't help but space every now and then just listening to the unintelligible murmur that had filled their thoughts. Panel after panel it seemed to become something at least one of them would bring up time and again, they made ships for the fans, serenaded their long lost soulmate and held a conversation with the others on what it was like to finally understand what the gibberish in their head was supposed to be. 

The last day was winding down as the group was soon to finish up their last panel. At the moment they were all in a laughing fit over Felix's last truth answer about the time Marzia had heard him thinking of her butt, there was just something about the way that the Swedish male explained things that just made it all the better. "All right, all right I think we've had enough. That should conclude this game of--" Ken was about to enter them into their closing down goodbyes before Felix jumped up. "whoa whoa whoa! I had the perfect next dare! Ken, you can't take that away from me!" he exclaimed not even giving the other a chance to see if they had time for one more dare before pointing to the side of the room. "Jack! Mark! I have the PERFECT double doggie dare for you, Do you accept!?" Mark and Jacked looked shocked for a moment glancing at ken who though shaking his head gave a smile that said it all 'just go with it.' The two grinned before standing up as well, "all right Fe. We'll play your game. Lay it on us, what's your big bad dare." Jack replied voice laced with a challenge. 

Felix must have had this whole thing planned out for today because a moment later a soft slow song filled the room, confusing half the panel as well as the crowd in the seats just off the stage. "I. Dare you two. To give us. A nice. Intimate. Slow dance!" There were screams and cheers from the audience there was no backing out now the song already playing. "Now, here are a few quick ground rules. No purposefully bad dancing. No speeding up the dance, it's called a slow dance for a reason. And lastly no funny faces! It's not a dare if it's easy. SO BEGIN!" He yelled throwing his arms up in the air. 

Jack and Mark turned to each other both their hands shooting out to move into taking the lead causing their position to be more then slightly awkward, as they started trying to move into the steps, "this isn't going to work very well if we're both going to be trying to lead." Mark muttered softly, he didn't really care who was leading just as long as there was a decision before they ended up falling off the stage. Jack nodded in agreement but clearly made no attempt to move from his spot, "hey you already have all the manly muscle, it's only fair that I get to show off by leading this." The red-haired male rolled his eyes before changing to place his hand on jacks shoulder before Jack moved his gaze from where they had been stationed at their feet and grinned. 

Their steps were corrected after a few seconds, the dance quickly falling into sync with the song playing over the speakers, it seemed as if everything was fading away leaving only them, the song, and the murmurs which at the moment seemed almost to mirror the mood of the only other sound they could hear. Mark gently pressed his forehead to Jacks without a though, it fit so well with the music, everything just seemed to be falling into place. There was Jack his best friend in the entire world here with him, there was a gentle song in his head and for the first time all week Mark was perfectly content and at ease with everything.

**'I don't want this to end.'**

Jack jerked back at that a look of shock on his face as he stopped their dance, nothing needed to be said, as soon as it flashed through his mind an answer came back in an instant. They both tried to hold back their smiles as the music stopped, but soon broke into laughter, how could they have been so blind? They had spent four days trying to play hot and cold with their soulmate only to find that the reason it never changed was that they were never apart. "I found you." He said out loud finally before pulling Mark closer to one of his legendary hugs, leaving the whole room silent as to what had just happened....


	2. Just a little something extra

Mark and Jack spent the rest of that night grinning like idiots, off in their own little world, it had taken their friends almost half an hour to fully clue into what had happened, after all, it had been a running gag for so long. Years of friendly banter and jokes about their ship had not prepared anyone for the truth, but now that it was here and real everyone realized that this was always how it was supposed to be. Soulmates were linked by destiny and this, this was clearly fate working its magic. 

Night fell and neither of the newly bounded soulmates could sleep as they once again found themselves outside Marks house, nights cool breath weaving through their hair as they sat in silence. It was nice to know that closeness of understanding an others thoughts but Mark found now to be a good moment to use the vocal cords he had seemed to have forgotten existed, "I still can't believe it was you this whole time... Honestly I'm glad, you're my best friend. I don't think anyone else alive could fill that spot." Jack gave a smile he knew this already but it just made it so much more real to hear it said out loud. 

**'Stop thinking about it you mushy goof, and just kiss me already'**

The invitation was sent, the atmosphere perfect as they both leaned in closer to each other and---

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little choppy, I usually only write story starts, so a completed work is kinda out of my ball park...


End file.
